Half of one
by Nuvares
Summary: Ranma the wimp... but he's back and now Ranma will be whole again... but who is back?
1. the wimp, the woman and the bulies

Disclaimer: Ranma Nibunoichi a.k.a. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, all characters belong to her and are the property of Vis comics and Vis video.

This Fanfic is created for fun; the only thing I own is the plot and actions described

The original author of this idea is Guyver (Guyver@ipoline.com) 

"Speech" (duh)

"/Chinese/"

/Thought/

-Signs-

(Authors notes)

One Half of One Prologue

      "H-He's here... He's finally here..." the boy smiled and ignored the small splatter of blood that littered the ground as he coughed.  Said boy was currently kneeling and clutching his abdomen in pain as his tormentors watched on, circling like a pack of vultures over a piece of carrion left over as road kill.  Ryoga Hibiki, the eternal lost boy and his worst enemy.  Mousse, the Amazon male, was a bully and tormentor of those who can't defend themselves.  Tatewaki Kuno, the lunatic kendoist and self proclaimed samurai taking out his frustrations on him for 'hounding' one girl.  That girl was Akane Tendo, Youngest daughter of Soun Tendo, heir of the Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grappling or The Tendo Branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  "He's here... Now I will be whole again!" Tears were flowing down Ranma's face as the three others closed in and continued to beat on him while ignoring the mutterings of the boy they had chosen to make a punching bag.

      Ranma Saotome, Heir of The Saotome Branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts and fiancé of Akane Tendo through a pact between their fathers.  A pact most likely made while both were under the roof of a bar and had almost imbibed the entire contents of the tavern.  An engagement that had led to countless beatings and accusations on the part of Akane, an engagement that neither had wanted but had been forced into.  And although he might have been the heir of a martial arts school one would not think that after meeting the boy, mainly because he refused to spar and hated fighting.  But he was emotional and often would be left a sobbing wreck after the morning beatings or even the incessant teasing by the other kids at school over his weakness and emotional outbursts.  But Ranma never asked to be like this, and now that his other half was back things would change and he would finally have his revenge.

      As the pain of the many fists and bokken strikes threatened to overwhelm his control and send him into blissful unconsciousness he thought back to that day that turned him from a martial artist to a whimpering Soun Tendo wannabe.  It was back before the trip to china, as they were camping at the beach and Genma had been digging a large pit in the sand saying that it was for a new training method to make him the ultimate warrior...

---------

      A ten year old Ranma is sitting at the edge of the hole his father was digging constantly pestering his father with questions while trying, however not succeeding, to envision this new training he would receive.  This had gone on for the last few days and he was getting bored waiting or doing a kata that he had mastered weeks ago.

      "Come on daddy, when will I be learning the unbeatable technique you keep talking about?" He was excited, he was gonna be the best martial artist ever but if he didn't learn anything how could that happen.  "Come on! When can I learn the Hawk's Talon or the Iron Palm strike?" He kept prodding his father; he'd seen the techniques but had yet been able to perform them himself.

      "RANMA! Quit whining you sound like a girl!" Genma roared.  If there was one thing that could get the boy to shut up was to compare his vocations to that of a girl.  The inferiority of girls had been drilled into the boys head since he was away from his mother.  Girls are weak, stupid and dependant on men in life.

      "DO NOT!" He retorted.

      "OH! Kami-sama why did I have to be burdened by such an ungrateful whelp?!" Genma Asked the heavens tears streaming down his eyes and overall making a good effect, although the acting would have earned a razzie.  Ranma chose that time to shut up, if he had learned one thing from his father was that he didn't like to be disturbed when he was talking to a god.  "Why couldn't I have received a boy who would respect his father? Why!"

      "Who's that?" Ranma said suddenly standing and getting into a defensive stance, which happened to be the only stance he knew right now.  The figure that was approaching them didn't look like a cop but one could never be too sure these days.

      "Huh?" Genma didn't like to be interrupted when he was ruing the gods but his son's reaction was one to be noted.  "What are you talking about boy?"  He glowered while climbing the ladder to find out what was wrong; the man approaching made his scowl deepen.  The man was tall, towering over the two Japanese, and he was wearing a large hooded cloak that covered his face in shadow.  "Who are you and what do you want?"

      "Be at ease Genma Saotome, I'm not here to harm you or your son.  I'm here to offer you a deal. One that is mutually benefiting." The hooded man's voice was, disturbing to say the least almost grating against Genma's nerves.  "I can make Ranma the great warrior his potential allows of him." The hints of a smile under the cloak could almost be seen.

      "What's the catch? There's always something that you want or you wouldn't be offering this, now what is it?" Genma was being protective of his son (yeah right), if he lost his son then where would his meal ticket come in? (That's better) And Nadoka would skin him alive with that katana of hers.

      "Its quite simple really, I'll make Ranma a great warrior.  A True man for his mother, in return you allow Ranma to help free my home.  To rescue my people from genocide, a truly manly quest."  His words bore deeply into Ranma; Genma had always pressed being a man and becoming the greatest martial artist ever.  Now this stranger was offering just that, to become a man and a great warrior.  Genma was thrilled, not only does he not have to worry bout raising Ranma and making him a man but he would become a warrior as well.  All Genma had to do was sit back and wait.

      "Lets talk this over, come sit with me" Genma waved over to the makeshift camp that he and Ranma had been using the past few days.  Ranma sat there watching them for all of ten minutes before walking off a bit to practice some katas; he was bored out of his mind.  He even tried meditating twice, after waking up the second time he decided to try something else, and even dug some in the hole to speed up the training he'd be doing soon.

      Kata's didn't work, meditating didn't work, digging didn't work, and running around the camp to increase his endurance didn't work.  Heck even using a small tree as a practice dummy didn't work, and he had to clean his fists of sap after.  Nothing was getting rid of the boredom he was feeling.  He was on his second attempt at digging when his thoughts were interrupted.

      "Its a deal then!" Ranma heard while throwing a clump of dirt onto the ever growing pile. "After all its a martial artist's duty to help those weaker then themselves."  Genma's smiled at the man and his son; this'll be easier than he originally thought.  The man smiled and nodded, turning to face Ranma.

      "It is a deal then..." He lifted his hands and placed one on each of Ranma's shoulders.  This action perturbed Ranma but he didn't flinch, it was unmanly to flinch in the face of a challenge.  "Have a good life Ranma; your other half will be back one day..."  Ranma felt the hands start pulling apart although they kept their hold on his shoulders, Ranma was wondering what the man meant by the words.

      "Other half? What other half?  Pop, what's he talking about? Uuhhhgg..." Ranma's head started to spin and the world suddenly split into two separate images. "What's happeni..." the question died as everything went black for the young boy.

---------

      When Ranma woke up he was surprised to see himself staring back at him, the only difference between the two was the ashen grey eyes and the hard expression on the other Ranma's face.  This new Ranma was standing beside the man while he was sitting beside his father, who at the moment was trying to comprehend what just happened.  The other man didn't show any sign of discomfort as he turned and started leading the other Ranma away from them.

      "Daddy... what just happened?" Ranma asked feeling really scared and not knowing why.  His father just stared at the retreating form of the man then at Ranma and back to the man again, the shock clear on his face.  Ranma just hugged his knees to his chest and watched as the man and himself faded out of sight down the beach leaving him with a feeling of loss or emptiness like he had just lost a part of himself. 

      Genma had ignored his on beside him until he heard the telltale signs of sobbing, looking around he noticed that it was from the boy who had come from Ranma when the man had pulled them apart, literally.  Scowling deeply at 'Ranma' he smacked the boy upside the head, which incidentally only made the crying louder.

      "Quit your whining boy, your sounding like a girl!" He yelled at his son in frustration, Ranma hadn't cried since Genma had beat into him how real men didn't cry. Smacking Ranma again he kept repeating it but the bawling just got louder and louder. "QUIT BEING LIKE A WEAK GIRL BOY! Oh why must I have such an ungrateful whelp?"

      Ranma didn't know why he was crying but couldn't stop it and sobbed deep into the night while Genma pounded and insulted the boy.  That feeling of loss only grew as time went on and the pain caused by his father wasn't helping him at all.  Sobbing quietly as the sun set Ranma couldn't sleep as the feeling of loss overwhelmed him.

---------

      As time went on he was able to overcome the fears and loneliness but he seemed unable to learn martial arts, this of course really irked his father and was the excuse for many beatings over the years but they were endured, and the insults, and the abuses, for 6 years.  Even that kami forsaken trip to Jusenkyou was for naught, the only thing Ranma learned was to avoid cold water which he did already.  No life couldn't possibly have gotten worse, he'd hit the bottom of the barrel.  Too bad life had decided to kick that barrel down a cliff.

      After 6 years of failed attempts to train him in martial arts Genma had all but given up, and after Jusenkyou fortunately he had, the last thing he could do was hopefully fulfill the Tendo Saotome pact of marrying Ranma to one of Soun's daughters.  But, of course, even that backfired and now Ranma was stuck with an abusive intolerant fiancé and a curse that caused more problems and awkward situations than a cat in a dog pound.  The first problem of course had been the water magnet aspect of the curse and the fact that it just had to rain before they met the Tendo's.

      Then came the confession of his lacking in the martial arts despite 10 years of training and the final straw had been when Akane had walked in on his in the bath right as he changed into a guy. The whole 'friend' idea of hers went out the window, so did the 'not everyone has to be a martial artist' bit, just one big hypocrite.  But he accepted the engagement meekly, Genma would beat him if he didn't, and they shoved Akane into the mix, 'need a martial artist to run the dojo'.  Idiots.  Then there was Kuno...

---------

      "Foul Knave! Have at thee!" Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High and a rising star in kendo, expelled while he swung his bokken at Ranma's head.  It was just after the late bell, Ranma and Akane were late because of a freak rainstorm and so they had to carry buckets in the hall, during which Akane had gotten angry over something and threatened to splash him with one of her buckets.  At least had Kuno not tried first, thankfully for Ranma Kuno was a crappy shot and he was able to dodge the water that coated the floor.

      "What seems to be your problem Senpai?" Ranma calmly asked cautiously backing away from the water that was spreading down the hall.  Carefully talking this out would be what saved Ranma from an embarrassing situation or a beating for he knew that he couldn't fight even that Gosunkugi guy and win.

      "NEVER! NEVER SHALL I ACCEPT YOUR ENGAGEMENT TO AKANE TENDO!" Kuno Bellowed at the top of his lungs while Akane and Ranma were trying to signal him to keep the noise down.  Not that the hair brained Kuno could take a hint.  After the declaration both Ranma and Akane were mobbed by the various members of their class for details on how Ranma beat her in a fight or how they fell in love, both of them  denying it.  But, to Ranma's misfortune, life again took a downturn as Kuno lunged across the hall with his bokken outstretched.

---------

      That was only the first of the problems his life in Nerima brought him, about a week later his old friend Ryoga showed up. He was just not being overly friendly, and didn't take well to Ranma's overall lack of interest in finishing the duel.  That first encounter left Ranma hospitalized for a week, and it still took close to a month before he was able to got school again.  Shampoo and Cologne came after Ryoga but they didn't much bother with him, he wasn't a fighter and thus under their notice.  After Shampoo came Mousse, angry that he couldn't beat Ryoga and gain the love of Shampoo he decided to take his frustration out on the local punching bag.

      Mousse was by far the worst with his hidden weapons martial arts he often used them to beat Ranma within an inch of his life then wait for modern medicine to patch him up so that he could be beat again.  Again life turned its back on the Saotome boy, even the hentai horde joined in on the beatings but they usually took pity on him and stopped after a few months.  Akane just kept up her insults and beatings whenever he was well enough from the others, Soun and Genma just thought it was love or something else stupid like that.  No one cared, even Kasumi was only polite but she seemed to show the same to anyone and Nabiki was well Nabiki, what more is there to say?  They never changed.

      But now everything was going to change, he was here.  Finally he was here, and now he'd be whole again and they would pay for what they did.  Spitting up blood Ranma took the beating from the trio still muttering about being whole.

------

Authors notes:

This is still just an idea if I get positive response then I'll continue if not then it ends here.

As always all C&C is welcome, flames will go in the hearth and degrading e-mail spam will be blocked anyway.

All my fics are on my site:


	2. An old face enters the fray

Disclaimer: Ranma Nibunoichi a.k.a. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, all characters belong to her and are the property of Vis comics and Vis video.

This Fanfic is created for fun; the only thing I own is the plot and actions described

The original author of this idea is Guyver (Ctong1@ipoline.com)

"Speech" (duh)

"Chinese"

Thought

-Signs-

(Authors notes)

One Half of One Chapter One

Tofu Ono sighed as once again Nabiki Tendo dragged in the battered and bruised form of her sister's fiancé.  They had beaten on him again and still no one would stand up to the bullies or even tell the authorities of it happening.  Gathering his supplies he directed the middle daughter of Soun to carry the boy to the examination room so that he could begin.

"Really Ranma, you should tell the administration of that school.  They might be able to help stop the fights, and you won't be able to stay healthy long if it stays up.  They're going to continue to push the limits more and more until you end up crippled or dead. Are you listening to me Ranma?" The Doctor was patching the boy up when he realized that he hadn't heard the string of affirmatives that usually accompanied the lecture.  "Ranma? Why are you smiling?"  To go with the words Ranma had a little 'I know more than you do' smile and it unnerved the young doctor as he waited for the response.

"It's ok Tofu-sensei... He's here, and now I will be whole again..." They were the only words that Dr Tofu could get out of the boy.  This mode of statements were quite peculiar and the good doctor felt it prudent to call the boy's father after he finished his ministrations.

"Ok Ranma, go home and get some rest.  Whoever's coming can wait till you're healed." Tofu released his patient with a forced smile into the care of Nabiki.  Waving he contemplated the phrase while the two disappeared around the corner, heading towards the Tendo Dojo.  He walked into the clinic and picked up the phone dialing the number for the Saotome's current residence.  "Hello is Mr. Saotome there?..."

---------

Genma was suspicious, first Ranma had been acting different lately, almost more life-like but still not learning martial arts.  What was the Hibiki boy doing? Ranma should have been going at the dojo like a person possessed by now to end the beatings!  But for some reason Ranma would just come home every day bound and bandaged by the family physician and then go to sleep to wake the next day, or a few days if the beating was heavier than usual, to repeat the process.  And now he had just received a call from the doctor about the boy spouting some nonsense.  'He's here, and now I will be whole again'  that's what tofu had said he'd said... whole again... he couldn't mean?

Just then Ranma and Nabiki entered the living room of the Tendo home, Ranma limping as he made his way to sit at the table while she sat in front of the television and read a manga from her bag.  Akane was in the dojo and an occasional 'Kyai!' could be heard as she continued to obliterate construction materials.  Ranma sighed, it wasn't the usual depressed sigh but one that almost spoke of impatience which caught the attention of the Tendo patriarch.

"SAOTOME! Come have another game of shogi.  I'll definitely get you this time." Sound shouted to his friend while walking over to the board by the door to the koi pond.  Setting up the board he waited for his friend to get there.  "There's something going on with Ranma." he whispered while sliding his first piece forward.

"I know, doctor Tofu called and said that there was a serious change in his demeanor and he was talking about being 'whole' again..." Genma replied sliding his piece forward.  "What do you think it means Tendo?"

"Hmmm... 'Whole'..." he slid a piece forward while contemplating the words.  "Maybe he means to finally start practicing Anything Goes again..." the meaning of his words sunk into the two of them and they smiled at each other.

"Finally my ungrateful son will fulfill his obligations to be the heir of the anything goes school!" Genma said to his friend as they stood and started celebrating and drinking sake.

---------

Ranma who had been listening into the conversation the entire time just sweatdropped as the two started their party.  Sighing again he stood and walked to the kitchen door to see when supper would be ready.  "Hello Kasumi." he smiled as he greeted the eldest Tendo daughter with a large smile.

"Hello Ranma-kun," She cheerfully answered, it was nice to see him in anything but his usual depression.  "Dinner will be ready soon if you want to help me take it out to the table."  She had one of those mannerisms that was infectious and just made everyone want to protect her, even a non-martial artist like Ranma.

"Sure Kasumi, I'll go clear it first" Ranma walked out feeling even better than earlier.  Kasumi had that affect on Ranma, she was the only person who was nice to him without expecting anything in return.  If, after he was beat, he couldn't go to Tofu's Kasumi always patched him up with the books she was always borrowing from the young doctor.  She was definitely the best Tendo in his books.

Stepping through the doorway his smile quickly was lost as a fuming Akane stood there, it looked like she had been standing there for a good while.  Here it comes... Ranma mentally deadpanned as he tried to step past her.

"RANMA!" she growled out stopping him in his tracks.  "STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!" With that statement she reared back and threw a haymaker strait into his jaw, sending him through most of the paper walls.  Nabiki heard the shout and went about adding the repairs to the dojo into her ledger.  Kasumi went about happily gathering the first aid kit to tend to the young Saotome.

"Uncute tomboy..." Ranma groaned as he lay in the pile of rubble.  A piece of wood flew out the hole he had made and smacked him right in the forehead.

"I HEARD THAT!" Akane screamed after the board, ok maybe she hadn't but she knew he would have said something, most likely something perverted.  Ranma just lay there unconscious, the board still sitting on his face.

---------

The next day followed the same layout as the previous one, he would get up walk to school.  Get beat by Kuno, maybe mousse would show up, then go to the infirmary to get patched up for his class.  During class Akane would fume about Ranma taking all of the schools attention from her and plan to relieve some tension on him after school.  Lunch would be a repeat of the morning, he would eat lunch and then Kuno, Ryoga or mousse would fight him.  Sometimes Akane would join in but usually she waited till after school before her turn.

The only difference this time was that he kept spouting the phrase that he had uttered that one time. 'He's coming, I'm going be whole again' which really disturbed those who attacked him constantly, it was unnerving hearing a boy talk about being whole after someone comes.  But being Nerima most of the students didn't give it a second glance, Ranma was Ranma and there was nothing that could change it.  At least everyone hoped so.

---------

"SAOTOME! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE SEEN HELL!" The now familiar call of the eternally lost boy roared through the open air of the schoolyard.  Ranma had just walked in and Kuno was about to launch into an attack when Hibiki had shouted his challenge.  Ranma groaned as the boy closed in.

"Come on Ryoga, I haven't done anything to you!" Ranma tried to dodge the umbrella but wasn't fast enough and got a chest full of the metal head. *crack* Damn there goes a rib... why can't they leave me alone Ranma was now cradling his torso and feeling along his side for the fracture.

"You destroyed my happiness and now I shall obliterate yours" Ryoga's deep growl cause most in attendance to shy away, everyone knew not to confront Ryoga and even Kuno stayed away.  "This is for Mariko you bastard..." Ryoga's whispered words were lost the second he said them.  Ranma winced again as his breathing irritated the wound, but amongst it all he started to laugh.  It was small at first but soon rose up into, for Ranma at least, a full blown guffaw.

"You think that I'm happy?  Are you as blind as Mousse?  I haven't been happy since I was ten!" Ranma shouted at his rival.  "Everyday it's the same damn thing, just get up to get attacked by one of the three blunders. Then stagger home and get the same from the tomboy... I'm sick of it!"  His words bit deep into the regular students but were wasted on the three main contenders present.  "You've seen hell? You haven't seen anything! Every day is hell for me!"  The shouting and words were the total opposite of the Ranma everyone had come to know, and most didn't like the change.

"What's Ranma doing?" "Did you hear? Ranma's standing up to Ryoga." "Wow, talk about living dangerously." The whispers and conversations ranged as everyone was surprised by the usually reserved boy becoming outspoken against his enemies.  Something was changing within Ranma and everyone could see it.  Everyone except the three who proceeded to do what they did every day.

---------

Genma was overjoyed at his son's had seemingly started growing a backbone, but was a bit dismayed that he focused the anger at the family, mainly him and Akane but Soun and Nabiki got some too, the only person who didn't get the look of anger and exasperation was Kasumi.  Then again no one was ever angry or rude to Kasumi, it just didn't happen.

Soon... soon the boy will come for training... then the Saotome-Tendo pact would be fulfilled!  The silly grin on his face earned him another angry glare from his son but he ignored it like all the other times he'd seen it.

The next day Ranma was again accosted in the schoolyard but unlike the day before he didn't say anything except the chant of 'He's here, and now I'm going to be whole again' even when he was beaten unconscious he kept mumbling what must have been those words had they been coherent.  Nabiki just sighed as she dragged him to the nurse, he needed to get to class.

---------

"Hey isn't that Ranma?" the first girl spoke while the two walked down the street a few weeks after his outburst.

"Yeah I think it is" the other replied as they eyed the man walking the opposite way down the same sidewalk.  It definitely looked like Ranma, except he was wearing a red and black Chinese outfit, made out of what appeared to be silk.  Although he usually only wore his school uniform, even out of school.

"But I thought he was beaten up today, shouldn't there be bruises and cuts and everything?" The first appraised the sight of the boy walking towards them, there was definitely something off from the boy that attended their school.  There was also something that made this 'Ranma' Stand out unlike the quiet boy that he hung out with, the picture taking one.

"Nabiki will want to know about this" the second pulled out a cell phone as the boy walked out of sight.  "Hey Nabiki... You'd never guess what I just saw..."

---------

Nabiki was confused, how could her lackeys be watching Ranma when he was with her at the clinic?  And their description of him was totally off, he didn't have muscles of any type nor did he own anything silk.

"Can't be... why? It'll cost ya 2000 yen... yes it'll go on your tab... He's standing here in Tofu's clinic with me, been for the past hour... I don't care what you saw... you might want to come here too, get your eyes checked out... quit wasting my time" With that she slapped the end up cutting off the connection.  Things just seemed to be getting odder and odder lately.  Although, a Ranma with muscles and obviously money did seem to be appealing.

"I told you that he was coming..." the voice behind her startled her out of her wits.  How had Ranma snuck up on her, she must have been distracted. Wait what did he say?

"Who?" she answered trying to sound like she wasn't startled at all by his sudden appearance.

"My other half, soon we shall be whole again" This unnerved her, but she shoved the Ice Queen mask up to avoid the embarrassment of a confused look.  She had a reputation to uphold.

"Ok now you're starting to sound a little too much like Gosunkugi..." She just hoped 'sounding' was the extent of what he was talking about.

---------

The next day was started by the usual bully group, minus the lost boy who was mysteriously absent, as they were partaking in their favorite activity.  That activity being 'Beat on Ranma,' which they excelled in while the boy sat there.  Ranma had long ago resigned to allowing them to beat on him, being non-athletic he couldn't outrun them and not being able to learn martial arts had severely reduced his ability to defend himself.  But there was hope, for Ranma at least, His other half was back.  And soon they'd be one again, then they would pay for beating on him whenever they felt like it.

"He's here, I'll be whole again..." Ranma kept up the words as if they were a mantra that would forgo the pain from the bokken that was repeatedly striking him in various places courtesy of Kuno.  Kuno on the other hand had been listening to the driven about half's of people for quite long enough for his liking.  Stepping back he raised his bokken to rest on his shoulder and stood in a regal position, like a samurai about to address those he lorded over.

"Foul knave, your dark sorcery cannot hold up to mine righteous blade.  If this other half of thou's self conjured by you fiendish magic's then he shall feel the wrath of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high.  For if this other half of yours is coming, then he is too late! Have at thee!"  With that he pulled his bokken into an overhand strike and charged in to deliver the blow to the boy who would steal the fierce tigress Tendo Akane.  The honed edge of the bokken sliced through the air and started on its arc to intercept the boy's cranium at his forehead.  Only to be stopped by a forearm coming up to deflect the otherwise perfect Kendo strike.  Turning to behold the protector of the weakling he was about to strike down his eyes widened.

"Too late? Already here..."

---------

Author's notes:

I hope this makes sense, I'm trying to get it out before I'm gone for two months.

I'll probably go through a revision over the summer as well as writing a few chapters.  Road trips are good for stuff like that.

Any C&C is welcome and sent it to JNuvares@hotmail.com, but if your gonna flame me, at least direct it to my flame receiving e-mail Nuvares@Dontflame.me  where they will be instantly converted into a form of electrical storage with a bit o' cold fusion and the thermal expansion, ala the Matrix.

Visit my site at 

All my fics are stored there, and it'll be updated as often, if not more, as anywhere else I post this.

Also I'd like to extend my deepest thanks my pre-reader (and original author) Guyver (ctong1W@ipoline.com) if you liked this e-mail him and say so

And I'd like to thank all the people who took time to write in positive comments on the prologue which caused me to want to write more. ^-^

Till next time.

P.s. I need pre-readers, e-mail me with which fic you want to pre-read for me.


	3. Old New one and the same yet different a...

Disclaimer: Ranma Nibunoichi a.k.a. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, all characters belong to her and are the property of Vis comics and Vis video.  
  
This Fanfic is created for fun; the only thing I own is the plot and actions described  
  
The original author of this idea is Guyver (Ctong1@ipoline.com)  
  
"Speech" (duh)  
  
""  
  
-Signs-  
  
(Authors notes)  
  
One Half of One Chapter two  
  
"Too Late? Already here..." The words were spoken amongst utter silence as the boy casually flicked Kuno's sword off his forearm. Everyone was shocked, even the two about to beat on their favorite plaything, here was standing a true blue copy of Ranma. Although, copy may have been too strong a word, this *New* Ranma was tall muscular and had a deadly glint in his eyes that totally opposed the quiet boy that shared his face.   
  
"Do mine eyes doth deceive me? Has the Vile Saotome's Dark Magic's actually produced another?" Kuno's Mind tried to rationalize the images he saw, and did its usual job and acted the samurai. Mousse, who was more acquainted with magic, just shrugged it off as a simple copy spell, nothing more than a cheep facsimile. Boy was he wrong. "Foul being of dark magic, prepare to meet mine own righteous blade and be thwarted by the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno's charge was abruptly stopped before he could even start by a fist planted in his abdomen by the 'Clone' of Ranma.   
  
*Ranma* was tired of waiting, the speech was even worse, so when he saw an opening he took it, and laid Kuno out. Removing his fist he spun around in seeming slow motion and snap kicked the wannabe samurai across the schoolyard. He didn't stop there, sprinting after the flying boy he seemed to disappear at times as he moved faster than most could track. Stopping a few feet from the kendoist he held up his palm and caught the flying boy's face, dropping Kuno on the spot.   
  
Mousse was shaken, this wasn't just a cheep facsimile, Saotome had to have allot of magic to make this thing. But it was still a copy, no matter how easily it took out a simpleton like Kuno. Throwing a hand at the *Ranma* he sent chains, knives, and anything else sharp and pointy he had. Only to be shocked when the copy simply shouted out as if attacking.   
  
"ISSEN UCHIAU WA MOUI!" His fist blurred in front of him and the chains lost their tension and the knives disappeared from sight as they reached the boy. Smiling a bit evilly Ranma stopped his attack and showed mousse what had happened. In one hand he had all the chains and other weapons attached to mousse, in the other he had all the throwing weapons that had been sent to him. "You dropped these, let me give them back!" The knives came rushing back at mousse while the boy pulled hard on the chains pulling mousse towards him, and the flying knives.   
  
Most winced as mouse's screams erupted from the various objects cutting his skin as they passed, when he reached the ground in front of Ranma he was a bleeding mess but everything was superficial. Tying the chains around the boy Ranma turned to the last two present, Akane and Nabiki Tendo...   
  
---------  
  
Issen uchiau wa moui - thousand blows fury   
  
---------  
  
Akane and Nabiki were in shock, here was Ranma carrying Ranma back to the Tendo dojo. Ranma had also saved Ranma from Kuno and mousse, the same Ranma that just gave them a stare that promised pain. Akane had tried to stand up to him but was cowed when the look he gave her intensified. Nabiki didn't even try to do anything, opting instead to watch and learn. As they approached the Tendo dojo the girls began wondering exactly what Genma and Soun were going to do when they met tall light and deadly here. well Akane was more along the lines of.   
  
she kept saying this to herself as they walked along the street, both girls were unprepared when Ranma turned suddenly and walked down a side street. both girls rushed to catch up.   
  
"Where do you think your going Saotome?" Nabiki tried to keep a calm demeanor and tone more for her own piece of mind than thinking it would affect the new guy. Akane was about to open her mouth and yell but she was cut off.   
  
"I am going to Doctor Tofu Ono, He needs to get medical attention." he said this as if there was nothing behind him but his own mind, not a single emotion was there, and he never showed anything in his face but the disapproving scowl. when he stepped through Dr. Tofu's door his voice rose. "Dr. Tofu, your assistance is needed." the doctor came out of his office when he heard the voice and upon seeing Ranma unharmed he smiled.   
  
"good to see that you managed a day without getting beat on Ranma. now what's this you said about needing medical attention...?" he spotted the beaten lump of Ranma Saotome being held by an unbeaten Ranma Saotome. "What's going on, who are you?" he asked the unbeaten Ranma who turned at the request.   
  
"I am Ranma Saotome, heir to the Hihoshiki Ryu. and this is my other half, Ranma Saotome who is currently in need of treatment." he stated coldly leading Ranma to an examination table while the doctor gawked at the two. And watched as the practitioner of the Formless School tended to his counterpart.   
  
Nabiki's mind was abuzz absorbing all information she could on this newest addition to the Nerima martial arts group. Her ears perked at a slight ripping sound, like one's shoes make when walking on a sticky floor, grating her nerves. Looking upon the pair she saw a hand print on his arm, it was raised like it was trying to escape from his skin and into the other Ranma. the welt soon eased back into itself and vanished from sight but the sound and view were burnt into both the doctors and the elder Tendo sister's mind.   
  
"Ok could anyone tell me what's going on?" Dr. Tofu's voice was a bit shaky at what he saw but now that one Ranma had been patched up he wanted to know the entire story. so Ranma told it to them.  
  
"When i was ten my father was takign me on a matrial arts journey when we met up with a man..."   
  
---------   
  
"The Hihoshiki Ryu is an art that cannot be described, cannot be taught, it can only be learned. Now while that sounds contradictory, somethign that cannot be taught but can be learned, it is the onyl way that you will be a part of the school. to learn it you must study hard, study yoruself, yoru surroundigns, study those you meet.   
  
"A Master of the Hihoshiki Ryu knows what will happen before it happens, he knows who will do what and what he needs to do to stop it. Now attack me and learn." The tall man moved into a stance that seemed to shift as he stood there never once in the same position. Ranma stood up and into the anythign goes stance in one fluid motion, the stance lasted a few seconds as Ranma rushed in with a kick punch combo. the attack was swift and without err in its exicution yet ranma found himself on his back a few feet away from hsi new sensei. standing again he tried a flyign kick only to sail over the man as he bent impossibly back as if performign the limbo. this continued on until ranma didn't get up and the man stoped his estranged dance. "That was good ranma, you are learning quickly." with that he walked off leaving the battered boy on teh dojo's floor.   
  
---------   
  
"The trainign was brutal to say the least, effective in its entirety. and so i learned and not once did he try to teach me. there were many visitors to the dojo of the Hihoshiki and I fought many of them as this was my training..."   
  
---------   
  
Ranma stands there and opposite him is a boy wrapped in bandage like clothing, lookign almost mummy like as he stood in a tight stance simmilar to a boxer but with his legs spred and ready to move or kick. Ranma stared at the stance before movign itno the same position, his move caused the man to become confused and loosen his stance for a second. tightening up again he sprung foreward with a powerful roundhouse aimed at the lower portion of ranma's back, a quick dodge and ranma stood again in the stance. again the boy came throwing punches and kicks but hitting only air and until he found himself standing a few feet away from ranma.   
  
"Now Ranma." Ranma nodded and charged the boy throwign punches and kicks in the same form the boy had used previously on him. the boy blocked and dodged the attacks and tried to counter the charge only to find his moves blocked in the same way he would have as if he was fightign a mirror. a mirror that was winning as it needed to block less and was dodging better.   
  
"It is over Ranma stop it." with that the boy saw a fist just in time to catch it in his face breaking his nose. fallign over he slowly sat up to see ranma facign him in a deep bow. the fight was over.   
  
---------   
  
"I learned everythign from unarmed styles, armed styles and chi training..."   
  
---------   
  
Dark. Everything is Dark. I can feel the Tatami under my feet, I can hear a small creek that seems to boom and echo throughout the room, a small sound that couldn't even be perceived by normal people is all the warning I get, he's here. I duck and lash out feeling my foot on his cloth tell me I missed. twirling around I change my stance and extend my other senses, I smell my own sweat and remove it from my sense of smell, suddenly another one comes to my nose, fresh cloth. twisting to the side I try again to hit my adversary but the closest I come is cloth, he's taunting me like a bull. I turn away and listen, nothing, smell, nothing even the clean cloth smell is gone and I feel the impact as it slams me in the chest. starting to stand I feel a foot strike my ribs and I roll away from the force to minimize the pain. I didn't do it, I Couldn't do it. I failed.   
  
Pulling off the blindfold he knelt before his sensei who sat cross-legged in front of him. "Not everything is a simple matter of senses Ranma, you need to know what will happen and when it will happen, and only then will you be able to handle anything." nodding he stood and walked off to heal his bruises.   
  
---------   
  
Opening his eyes he stared at the slumped form of his "father" as he stood in the Tendo dojo. they had arrived a little while ago after the recounting of tales at the clinic. upon arriving Ranma left Ranma with the girls and stalked in to meet with dear ol' dad. well his fist was the one that did the meeting and he could care less that he didn't get a word in edgewise.   
  
"Who are you? what have you done with my son?" the bag of flesh that was Genma Saotome whimpered from his resting place, while he was glad that it seemed his son had finally learned Martial Arts this didn't seem like his son.   
  
"Ranma Saotome, heir to the Hihoshiki Ryu. Your 'Son'. or half of him should you remember that day 6 years ago? when you sold me off like you did so many other times. you probably did it so often that you forgot what you did to me. I haven't." turning away from the thing that was his parent he walked out of the dojo with one last remark. "We're going to become one again, and you better beware when that happens." it was a simple threat but an effective one as Genma started moving to try and stop the fusion of his son's.   
  
by the time he reached the living room the two boys had clasped hands and their arms seemed to be connected to each other. They had fused.   
  
---------   
  
The family watched over the sleeping form of Ranma Saotome, heir to the Hihoshiki Ryu, son of Genma and Nadoka Saotome. supposed heir to the Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts. they watched as he woke up and looked at himself in wonder he didn't have any more muscle than he did originally nor did he feel anymore powerful he felt the same.   
  
"I'm not different." the statement raised some eyes who saw him as he did, the normal Ranma Saotome that got beat up everyday at school and was Akane's fiancé. The girls looked on in various states, Kasumi was wondering if her friend was alright while Nabiki wondered if the other Ranma would ever return. Akane was furious that she had been put through that and swung at the boy.   
  
"RANMA!" he turned and watched as the fist came towards him, everything seemed to slow down as he felt a tingling in his body the others gasped as they saw Ranma bulk up noticeably, almost like a transformation the new Ranma was there, the blue eyes that Ranma owned replaced by the grey voids and the hair was as unruly verses the tidy look he normally sported. twisting slightly he caught her fist and sent her sprawling with a simple flick of the wrist from her off balanced position. as he turned back to the others he seemed to shrink back to his original shape again.   
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" Soun went into full-blown daemon's head attack but Ranma was quicker, transforming again he stared Soun down with the ice cold stare that he had before the fusion.   
  
"I threw her across the room because she attacked me. I am not the old Ranma, nor am I his other half. I am Ranma and I will not let you attack me." twisting to the side he let his foot drag catching Akane's extremity and tripping her. watching her push herself up he continued, "I also don't care for those who attack from behind like a coward."   
  
"I'll show you a coward!" Akane charged again and again she was sent sprawling with a quickly executed rolling throw. As she slid to the ground he appeared to disappear and reappear over Akane with his elbow held poised for a killing strike a mere inch from her windpipe.   
  
"Does anyone else feel that they need to attack me?"   
  
---------   
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry for taking so long on this but work and collage make writing time scarce. But, I now have a Palm Pilot so I'll be able to work on it more.   
  
check out my fics at  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/nuvares   
  
Anifics  
  
www.anifics.com   
  
and fanfiction.net  
  
www.fanfiction.net   
  
C&C always welcome at Jnuvares@hotmail.com   
  
cya  
  
Nuvares 


End file.
